pokkenfandomcom-20200213-history
Garchomp
Garchomp is the final evolution of Gible and the evolution of Gabite. It is a Dragon/Ground and is known as the Mach Pokémon. It is a playable Pokémon in Pokkén Tournament. Garchomp was initially exclusive to the Wii U version of Pokkén Tournament, but was added to the arcade version with version A14 on July 20th, 2016. The Garchomp in Pokkén Tournament can be confirmed as male, because it has a notch on its dorsal fin, a sexual dimorphism of the male of the species. In Pokkén Tournament Garchomp is a power fighter, similar to Tekken's Bryan Fury, and even has some of Bryan's moves. His most versatile ability, Dig, can be used to travel across the arena quickly or to the enemy quickly; it can also transition into a running stance to travel quickly as well. He is somewhat complex compared to other Power-style fighters as most of his moves aren't straightforward attacks (as opposed to more straightforward characters such as Blaziken and Lucario). For example, Stone Edge can be used as a alternative to Garchomp's regular counter -ttack while Sand Tomb can be used as a nalternative to Garchomp's standard grab. Special Characteristics Running Stance In Running Stance, Garchomp has access to many moves. Any moves he uses can go into Running Stance. For example, after Dragon Claw hold it to transition to Running Stance to access more moves. Rough Skin Garchomp has access to Rough Skin. By holding up on the D-pad, Garchomp goes in to high stance where Rough Skin is active. If an attack hits Garchomp during Rough Skin, the opponent will lose health in addition to Garchomp. Only certain attacks will affect Rough Skin. Synergy Burst Aesthetics During Synergy Burst, Garchomp transforms into Mega Garchomp, becoming more intimidating and powerful in appearance, and gains a red aura. Character - Specific Burst Mode Effects * Dragon Rush: Instead of having a critical Dragon Rush, it can now go into a full animation when using Dragon Rush. * Sand Tomb: Instead of having a critical Sand Tomb, it can now use two sand tombs. * Dig: It can now go fast, and when the synergy burst is at zero, dig can keep Garchomp still in synergy. Burst Attack - Outrage Smasher Garchomp's Burst Attack, Outrage Smasher, is initiated when he swings his scythes. It goes forwards only. If the Burst Attack doesn't land, he will swing his scythes four additional times, and upon the fourth hit, automatically cause his opponent's guard to break. He will lose HP at the end of Burst Attack by roaring. Depending on whether Garchomp uses his Burst in an open area or near a wall, it can be easy to retaliate by grabbing at the end of 4th swing at the wall. If not at the wall, it will push the opponent away from Garchomp. Move List Version history 1.3 * Counter modified to hit aerial opponents more easily. *Timing to block back strong attack changed. *Timing to counter low stance strong attack changed. * Dig altered to hit opponents in Burst Mode. * Stone Edge made less punishable on shield. * Burst attack modified to guarantee the opponent will not be hit if they guard on the first hit. Trivia * This particular Garchomp can be confirmed as male, based on the fact it has a notch in its dorsal fin, a sexually dimorphic trait among the Garchomp species. * Garchomp's ability to fly, as mentioned in the main series games and shown in the anime, is depicted during his use of Dragon Rush when landing a Critical Hit with it. * Garchomp’s Burst Attack, Outrage Smasher, is possibly a combination of the moves Outrage and Dig. Category:Pokémon Category:Playable